


Supersonics

by dalula



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Cunnilingus, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Psionic Bondage, Psionics, References to Drugs, Rough Oral Sex, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalula/pseuds/dalula
Summary: You feel disoriented and distanced from yourself but so, so good. The glide of Mituna’s hips is a constant, consistent pleasure and the stinging of your sides has become a tingling throb. It's too easy to fall.





	Supersonics

You lie on your back on a pile, looking up at the ceiling, cradling two of the only trolls you have any affection for. They’re both pressed tightly against your sides like clingy grubs, keeping you warm with their shared heat. Meulin is on your left, chin resting on top of your head as her hand’s stroke over your bare chest, Mituna on your right is biting gently at your throat as if he’s teething, holding onto the hand closest to him. The room is awash with pale and red pheromones, what’s coming from who you can’t tell anymore. 

Tonight was all about you, they’d said, a chance to smother and spoil you all they wanted. Controlling your chucklevoodoos had taken more effort than usual and you’d ended up passing out, much to their concern, in the middle of the street. With a shared determined look and a lot of shoving, they’d made it their mission to make sure you were shooshed, papped and catnipped into a puddle of cuddly, content highblood. You can’t feel your legs so you think they’ve achieved it. 

Mituna’s purring and you respond in like subconsciously, barely aware of your own actions. It triggers a giggle from Meulin, who moves to sit up slightly so she can kiss your cheek and watch the two of you. 

“Mew two are so aclawable!” You can only just make out her cheerful features through the smoke in the room. Or you're just squinting. 

Mituna sits up too, grinning. “Fuck yeah we are.” 

They lock eyes and share a silent conversation that you can’t even begin to decipher right now. From the matching mischievous grin they wear you’re sure nothing good is being said. 

“Purrloz…” Meulin starts. “Mew kmeow how much we pity you, right? How much we want you to feel good?” 

You don’t know where she’s going with this but you nod anyway. 

“We want to show you,” Mituna finishes for her. Your eyes lazily track over to his direction and watch as Mituna leans down and kisses you with unusual calmness. You can hear yourself trill embarrassingly into it, the noise sounding without your permission. His kisses are no more than light brushes, keeping his sharp teeth securely locked away, and yet you’re already feeling heady. Maybe you shouldn’t have smoked so much. 

Meulin’s hands start back up their exploration of your chest, gliding over to fondle your rumble spheres, not that there’s much to fondle. You arch into her anyway, barely having the state of mind to keep your mouth firmly attached to Mituna’s. She’s thorough with her journey, leaving no patch of skin untouched, paying special attention to your grub scars. It almost tickles, with how lightly she skims them. 

“Tease,” you mutter into Mituna’s mouth. 

She blows a raspberry at you and pinches your side. “We’re in charge tonight. We can go as slowly as we hiss!” 

Mituna moves back from you slightly. “Hiss?” 

“Wish.” 

“That was a stretch, even for you.” 

Meulin glares in response, though it’s clearly an act. “I prefurred you when your meowth was busy!” 

“Oh, I know something that’ll keep it busy.” His expression is pure sin as he slides down your body until his face is level with your crotch. 

Your bulge is squirming against your pants, searching for a warm confine to slide into. If you weren’t high as fuck right now you might’ve been embarrassed by having popped a wiggly from just some kissing and heavy petting but as of right now? You don’t give a shit. 

“Looks like somebody wants to say hello,” Meulin giggles. 

Mituna slides down your body until he's eye level with your crotch, nestled between your thighs. He rubs his cheek against the straining fabric and your hips twitch up reflectively. You're delightfully oversensitive. The heat from his breath fans over your skin as he presses kisses up your clothed thighs, making his way up between your legs. When he meets the junction he nuzzles his way to your sheath and presses his mouth against it, where your bulge is mostly out, and licks firmly. You're already soaking your pants, purple seeping into the material of your leggings. You know he can taste it when you watch him lap at the dampened patch. The look in his eyes makes you whine, animalistic and needy. 

“You smell fucking good, KL,” he grins. “And you’re already so wet. Knew you were a slut for me but, wow, you’re drenched.” 

A cooler hand slides under the elastic of your pants, not offering relief, only resting on your hip bone. 

“Let’s have a little mercy on him, hm? Tuna?” 

His pause is long enough to make you worry he’ll leave you like this forever out of spite but he finally relents, too impatient to delay for long, swiftly pulling off your pants and underwear. 

“Hey there, big guy,” Mituna croons as he settles back down. “Bet you missed me.” 

“Don’t be up and talking to it, Tuna. It’s motherfuckin’ weird.” 

“Your lusus is weird,” he says mockingly. 

Meulin lets out a loud, overdramatic sigh. “Can mew two pawsibly decide on a quadrant befur the Vast Honk? Or should I find Purrim for some fun instead?” 

Your bulge tip flicks against Mituna’s nose, smudging purple over his skin while it attempts to slide up his nostril. 

“Puh-lease. You know - ugh,” he swats it away lightly. “You know it’s only flush quads between me and Loz.” 

“But you’d be so cute in pitch!” Meulin squeals. 

“Okay, I’m going to deep throat this bulge right now. Please feel free to never talk to me about your ships again.” 

Meulin pouts but doesn’t argue, instead staying silent to watch Mituna begin to lick and suck his way up to the tip. 

Loving kisses are placed at random, two at a time. To elicit more than your usual heavy breathing, he ducks down and suckles at the base, right where it exits your sheath. You groan and jerk up into his face, stabbing his pointed nose into your crotch. 

Meulin snorts at his yelp and swings her leg over your chest so that she rests on your stomach and holds you down. You lose the sight of Mituna but you get to see Meulin’s cute ass grinding against you, a hint of her olive tinted panties peeking out from under her skirt, so you can’t complain. You’re momentarily distracted by the feeling of her leaking onto your skin before Mituna starts to mouth at the sides of your bulge, careful to keep his teeth hidden away. Eventually, it manages to slip in through the corner of his lips, tired of waiting. It glides against the soft wall of his mouth, if his fangs weren’t there you could almost pretend it was a nook. 

“Psh, that’s not furry deep, is it?” Meulin goads. “I kmeow mew can take more.” 

You can’t see Mituna’s response but you can certainly feel your bulge being engulfed to the base, the tight throat swallowing around it and the saliva drooling onto your crotch. 

“Fuck, Tuna,” you choke. You stare up at the ceiling while the world blurs. 

He inches back and forth, coughing occasionally as he struggles to breathe around you. His split tongue dances around the base as he moans, loud and desperate as if the act of sucking you off is making him cream his pants. 

“You look so purretty like that,” Meulin smiles, unsubtly wriggling against you. You arch your back to feel her press against you firmer but only end up gagging Mituna. He pulls back and splutters, gasping as he catches his breath. 

“Shit, sorry, bro.” He pats your thigh indicating forgiveness, still too winded to respond. 

“It seems like Tuna needs some ahisstance!” You’ve never heard her sound so devious. Your bulge squirms impatiently at the sound of her voice.

Again, you’re left in the dark about what’s going to happen. 

There’s a moment of silence where you assume they’re having another one of their silent conversations before Meulin hops off of you and positions herself behind your moirail. 

“Kurkitty,” she coos. “Can you be a good boy and stay still for me?” 

You nod, powerless to do otherwise, and she smiles sweetly at you. 

After a pat on his shoulder, Mituna returns his mouth to your bulge. His pace is steady and you get to enjoy the view as he struggles to fit you in completely. Meulin’s hands slide up into his hair, stroking it back away from his face. Your blood pusher flutters at the sight of his hooded, mismatched eyes, glowing red and blue against your grey skin. It’s a rare thing to get to see them so clearly. 

Just as his eyes meet yours, Meulin yanks his head back with the handful of hair she’s clutching, tugging him off of your bulge. Only the tip remains engulfed, sliding between the split of his tongue. She barely gives him a minute to breathe before pushing him back down slowly, until he’s about halfway down. She twists her head to watch your reactions as she holds him there, grinning hungrily. 

“Isn’t he better like this? So much quieter.” 

Mituna growls around you which, wow, feels amazing. 

In response, she shoves him down firmly until his nose is pressed against your skin, making him gag. “Sorry, what was that?” 

He can’t do much more than clench his throat around you, which Meulin seems to take great pride in. Even though you know he could free himself with his psionics any time he wanted, your pale heart still worries for him. Not enough to stop the fantastic fucking blowjob but it's the thought that counts.

He’s held down long enough to start making gurgling, choking noises. You can imagine his cheeks flushing a pretty yellow and eyelashes fluttering as his air supply runs out. It’s not until his sounds stop that Meulin finally lets him up, letting him take a long, desperate breath while his vision refocuses. Purple tinted saliva has drooled down his chin and onto his chest, soaking his top. 

He only takes a minute to recover before doing a thumbs up and allowing Meulin to pull him back down, this time bobbing his head as he descends. She catches your eye and winks before propelling him down further on your bulge. He gags and chokes around you and for a split second you think he’s going to vomit right onto your lap and your nook clenches pleasantly at the thought. You’ll try and unpack whatever that means later. 

This time when he’s brought up Meulin tugs him into a kiss, filthy and black. You watch their fangs cut wounds and their tongues soothe them, purple blurring over their mouths. Meulin presses sloppy kisses down his chin, slurping up the spit and prematerial that dripped down. Fuck, that’s hotter than it should be. 

They pull apart and Mituna passively allows her to take off his clothes, still dazed from his lack of oxygen. His bulges are already out, he was probably rubbing it against the pile while he was sucking you off. 

“Think mew can manage to ride him?” Meulin murmurs against his mouth. 

He nods, still in a stupor, and lets her position him on top of your lap. 

“Hey, Tunabro,” you say breathlessly. Your bulge is squirming against his thigh, desperate to enter his nook. You resist the urge to let it thrust in all at once, instead you allow it to slide over his skin and tease his lips. 

“Hey,” he sighs. He smiles dopily down at you and the air is so awash with pale pheromones you think, for one giddy moment, you’re going to pass out. 

“You feelin’ all kinds a’ fine up there?” 

“Yeah, all kinds of fine,” he snorts. “Would feel better with you in me, though.” 

Meulin pops up at your side, making you jump slightly. 

“Are you ready, Purrloz?” 

Ready for what you’re not sure but more than willing to find out. 

“Sure am, kitten.” 

She smiles at you, full of pity, before mounting your face, her knees brushing your shoulders. You’re more than happy with this turn of events. 

Grasping her hips, you don’t wait for her permission before diving in with your lips and tongue, which elicits an adorable squeak out of her. She’s as sweet as always and you eat her out eagerly, uncaring about the cacophony of wet sounds you're making. If there’s one thing you’re good with, it’s your tongue. It’s long enough to tease the inside walls of her nook, glide against the softness of her flesh, but not enough to satisfy her ache. Her bulge curls around your neck, dripping olive material onto the pile under you. 

With how focused you are you almost miss Mituna guiding your bulge to his hole and sinking down. You hum into Meulin’s folds as you’re engulfed in heat. He’s not small for a troll but he’s so much smaller than you. He feels like a vice. His passageway is slick and pulsing around you, his seed flap already open and expecting your material. You tease the entrance, not yet ready to give him what he wants. 

"Asshole," he grumbles.

You can't reply so remove a hand from Meulin's thigh to shoot him a thumbs up.

He grabs your hand and laces his fingers between yours, using it as leverage to start bouncing on your lap. Your moans are muffled by Meulin on top of you, the hand still clutching her hip digs into the soft flesh. She whimpers softly as she grinds down against the vibrations.

Slick noises sound from above you; you’re pretty sure they're kissing again. You can imagine Mituna’s hand drifting up to Meulin’s rumble spheres, holding one in his palm, squeezing and carcaressing it. Maybe even burying his face between them, which you know he loves doing, licking the skin until it's wet and fuckable, making it easy to slide your bulge between.

A slap to your thigh brings you back to reality, you can hear Mituna’s nasally snicker clear as day indicating who was responsible.

They've removed their hands from you, Meulin even having moved off of your face.

"Getting distracted, Purrloz?" Meulin jeers. You realise you must've stopped licking. Fuck. "Are Tuna and I not inpurresting enough for mew?"

You shake your head, whining for them to start touching you again. 

"He’s fucking bored, ML," Mituna says, ignoring you completely. "Looks like we need to spice things up."

You don't hear his psionics flare but you feel them. They change the very air around you, making the hairs on your arms tingle from the static surrounding you. His fingertips glide down your torso, nothing more than soft skin and faint touches for now. Everything is narrowed down to the glide of his hands, the waiting. You can barely breathe as you lie perfectly still for him.

It's not until he brushes against your grub scars that he allows electricity to flow.

Glorious, sharp pain shoots along your nerves. You arch your back involuntarily, whether you're trying to get closer or shy away you don’t know. He could make it a pleasant vibration that leaves you a warm, glowy mess by the end of it, with shaking thighs and soft cooing noises but he knows your masochistic streak runs deep. You can be a shuddering mess with him. He can make you cry and scream and feel the remnants of where he touched you for hours afterwards with hot, burning streaks running through your veins, under your skin. And he can put you back together.

A warm buzzing fills your nook, stretching you ever so slowly, steadily thickening. It lashes at your walls like a bulge would and you clench at the sensation. Mituna's psionics surrounds you inside and out, enveloping you within his presence, rewarding and punishing you simultaneously. You feel yourself leak around the nonexistent entity as it starts to thrust into you, tiny sparks shocking you nook lips with an unpredictable pattern. Each jolt provokes an involuntary jerk which makes you buck wildly into Mituna's satin heat.

Breathless and floating, you drift in and out of awareness during the intervals of his hands, whenever he shocks you you lose yourself all over again. Meulin sits beside your head and strokes back your hair. A part of you wants to hold her hand but your wrists are being held together above your head by more of Mituna’s psionics and the security that gives you is worth not having her to cling onto. You don't have any recollection of being restrained. All you are right now is a conduit for his power, an entity to be moved and used and hurt at his will. You feel divinity.

"That good, Loz?" You desperately try to focus your eyes on his face because you have the horribly inconvenient urge to cry and him talking to you as gently as he is isn’t helping at all. "It's okay, just let go."

Meulin strokes your forehead, looking down at you lovingly. "You’ve been so good. So purrfect for us."

You feel disoriented and distanced from yourself but so, so good. The glide of Mituna’s hips is a constant, consistent pleasure and the stinging of your sides has become a tingling throb. It's too easy to fall.

When your eyes open again you feel blissfully empty. Your head is cushioned on your matesprit's thick thighs while your moirail kneels between your legs, stroking a warm cloth against your skin. You're drifting, comfortable and safe, sleepy and content. No one talks but you can hear their breathing, can feel the rhythm of Meulin’s steady heart and the heat emanating from them both.

Mituna is uncharacteristically careful as he cleans you up, making sure the soft cloth feels nothing but pleasant against your swollen genitalia. Eventually, he throws the fabric aside, the white now stained purple, and begins his routine again with a dry towel. It's warm too. As a highblood you often feel so cold.

Meulin is soothing her fingers over your horn beds, a repetitive motion that makes you yawn.

You feel your eyes close again.

**Author's Note:**

> slides on my heelies and flies away
> 
> mIGHT expand this one day


End file.
